The Peanut Butter Jelly Song
by THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP
Summary: Randomness You Must Read! Rated for safety! One Shot! I dont own Twilight! Review!


"PEANUT-BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Bella sang as she skipped down the stairs in the Cullen house. Yes, skipped.

All the Cullen were sitting around the TV on the couches.

Bella's foot missed the floor and fell face first down the stairs. Edward ran to her and caught Bella before she hit the floor.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked, concern coloring his tone. He turned his girlfriend over, only to see her eyes closed.

Bellas eyes fluttered open, and she looked into Edwards before exclaiming, "PEANUT-BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT-BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY ON A BASE BALL BAT!"

Edward jumped in surprise at Bellas outburst.

Suddenly, Edward read the thoughts of Alice remembering giving Bella a tub of ice cream and gummy-bears.

"!" Edward exclaimed, turning and pouncing on the pixie girl.

Alice saw it coming and moved just in time.

The both lunged at each other, snarling and scratching out at the other. Their movements were so quick that it would be impossible for a human to see them.

Jasper, affected by the anger, jumped into the fight.

Soon, they all had to be restrained by the other Cullen's.

"Children, children, we have other things to worry about! Bellas gone!" Esme let go of Alice and started to look frantically. The others followed suit, and they decided to split up.

After an hour, they all came back.

"Not under any cushions or beds" said Emmett.

"Not in any closets, and I'm blind! The future's disappeared" Alice replied.

"Basement and attic clean" said Jasper sounding very military-like.

"My studies empty" Carlisle replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Bedrooms are Bella-free" Esme took her husbands hand in her own.

"Not in any of the mirrors," Rosalie answered boredly, staring at herself in a hand mirror.

"Not in the garage" Edward was starting to get frantic.

Suddenly the Television turned on, but no one had touched the remote.

On the screen showed the news.

"There appears to be a young woman, about seven-teen, streaking through Port Angeles," Said the blond reporter. And there, on screen, was Bella, but naked running around, shrieking the Peanut Butter Jelly Song.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Emmett. "Nice Titts!" Which earned him a smack from Rosalie. Alice, now a bit self-conscious, starred down at her own chest, observing its smallness.

"Jazzy," The Pixie whined. "Yes, Alice?" he replied.

"Tell the truth. Are my Boobies small?"

He paused for a moment. "Uh, Well, Um … kinda?" Which made Alice burst into tears.

"People, People!" Yelled Carlisle. "I think we should pay attention to the matter at hand." They all stared back, blankly.

"What?" Asked Edward, who had been starring at Alice's breasts, comparing them to his own.

"Bella. We need to find Bella!" The coven leader exclaimed, looking around the room at his family.

"Who?" Emmett asked. He, like Edward, was comparing Alice's boobs to his own.

"Urg!" Shouted Carlisle, giving up. "I'll find her myself!" and with that, he stormed from the house.

Edward and Emmett went back to comparing boobs, until Jasper shouted out, "Will you two cut it out! Mine are obviously the biggest!" All eyes went to stare at his chest, not seeing any trace of boobage.

"Here, look." And Jasper pulled his shirt off, revealing a cloth wrapped tightly around his chest many times. He ripped the cloth from his chest and threw it in a random direction. And there, on his chest, fell two, very large breasts, at least c cup.

Alice's sobs started up again after seeing her husband had bigger boobs than she did.

Emmett just stared, having a strange urge to grope and fondle his brother's chest.

"Emmett, please stop your fantasies," Edward pleaded. "It's making it hard for my to resisted."

In response, Jasper shocks his chest, his boobs flying around and bouncing. Emmett and Edward couldn't resist and pounced on the blond vampire.

Rosalie and Alice, creeped out by this homo exchange back out of the room, slowly.

**Meanwhile**

Carlisle drove as fast as he could, eventually able to see Bella ahead of him, her white ass shaking for the entire world to see. And all the world probably did see, as there was a news helicopter flying just above, catching this all on tape.

He pulled up to the running human an opened the window. "Bella!" he shouted. "Your naked!"

Bella turned her head toward him and yelled back, "It's peanut butter jelly time!" just before she ran into a tree and passed out.

**Meanwhile-Meanwhile**

Charlie Was sitting at home, surfing the channels, when he found the news. On the news, he saw his daughter streaking down a Port Angeles.

At first, he couldn't tell it was Bella, and was being a bit turn on, but when she looked up and grinned at the camera.

His eyes went wide and he took another gulp of his beer.

"Weird," he muttered before flipping the channel to football.

THE END!

K, thats what I meant to Post!

REVIEW!


End file.
